Isolation
by That wolf loving bastard
Summary: Alone. Isolated. Naruto sheds some light on his past, and Hinata listens. How does she rspond? How does he repay her? ( suck at sums a lil dark at first but gets more comical and FLUFFEH near the end. NaruHina)


"Freak."

" worthless scum."

"Get lost, or better yet, go die"

" disgrace."

Naruto bit his lip, trying to block out those voices. Voices of classmates, voices of 'friends', and even voices of people he didn't even know. Why? Why was it that wherever he went people rejected him? What did he do? No, he knew, no thanks to Mizuki-sensei. He has a secret, one that had shattered his life into a thousand bloody fragments.

Inside of him is the nine-tailed fox.

" You shouldn't be allowed to live, beast."

That is it, the last straw, any self-control he had been holding on to broke and the tears began to fall down his face. Naruto ran, to the only spot he knew he would be safe. The ninja academy swing. It didn't take long for him to get there and luckily for him, the grounds were empty. All that can be heard are sob and the rustling of the trees dancing in the wind.

Hinata sighs and turns the corner, letting her feet guide her. If anyone in the Hyuuga residence found her out and about this late would definitely get upset. Kami, she would be put through hell! But, sleep eluded her once again. Her thoughts were centered around a certain hyper-active blonde. Ever since he came back from his mission three days ago he had been Acting ... different.

His smile was forced and he didn't act up as much. It seemed as if something was dragging him down, and the girl could not figure out what. She finds herself nearing the school she once attended three years ago. Hinata freezes, is somebody... Crying? Choosing to investigate, the kunoichi crept forward, surpressing her chakera As she did so. Keeping to the shadows, she leaps up on a tree branch ten feet away from the source of the sound.

Silently and as slowly as she could, Hinata grows closer Until she can identify the person. She noted the posture, the person was straddling a swing, shoulders slumped in defeat. Clearly male, and the clothes consists of a bright orange jumpsuit... _oh_ _Kami, i-i-it's **Naruto**! _the young woman thought, nearly falling over in surprise. Swiftly, she drops to the ground behind him, careful not to be heard. Taking hesitant steps forward she slowly raises her hand and places if gently on his shoulder.

Naruto clams up and slowly turns his head, trying to hide his eyes and still see the person. " O-oh, he-ey Hinat-t-ta." He chokes out, turning back around. "N-not to be ru-ude or a-anything b-but... Could yo-you please l-leave?"

Hinata winces, hurt, but sits on the ground in an act of defiance. Naruto sniffles, trying to stop crying, in order to keep his 'manly image'. After a few minutes his breathing goes back to an even rate, though every once in awhile his body would shake with a silent sob, and he found himself preparing something to say. What would his excuse be? Too long for the classic ' I just got dirt in my eye' and he sure as hell wasn't going to say he hurt his wrist. That would take a lot to cover up.

Luckily though, Hinata spoke first. " N-Naruto-kun... I won't tell anybody, I promise. You d-don't have to tell m-me what happened, but if you want... I will listen or lend a shoulder." Her voice is gentle, as if she is talking to a frightened animal.

Taking a shaky breath, Naruto prepared himself to speak. " Thanks Hinata-chan, but remember, I'm the top ninja! I'll make it... Always have." He sounds a little nostalgic and his eyes were a little misty, clear indications of a hidden meaning. " But, since you really want to know... I'll tell you. When I went on a mission I saw this orphan on the streets, he was shifting through garbage. These two tough dudes showed up, and pushed him around. the kid fell to ground like a stone and he called out, asking for a scrap"

" The two ignored him, and took what they found and started to leave. The kid clung to one, begging them for anything, said he hadn't eaten in a week. The two turned around and started to ram on the kid, they didn't even stop when the boy began coughing up blood. I started to yell and ran towards them but they got away. I got the kid to the hospital and he told me he had been abandoned by his parents and had lived on the streets. Moments later he died..."

Naruto closes his eyes, not noticing a stray tear that streaks down his face. " It reminded me of me when I was little, you know? I was always alone and people treated me like I had the plague, or something. I thought after I became a chunin, things would change, but they only got worse. Instead of whispering, they tell me what they feel to my face. Scum, worthless, a mistake..." His voice trails off, and he wipes away the tears that escaped.

Hinata stares dumb-founded at his tale. Sure, she knew he doesn't have the best background but she never expected it to be that bad. " N-Naruto-kun..." Suddenly he finds himself in the embrace of the kunoichi. He blushes, however his face doesn't hold a candle to Hinata's. " You have been hurt by so many, and I know I could never erase that. B-but if you think people don't care for you... YOU'RE WRONG! I-I care, and I know one day you will become Hokage."

Naruto's eyes widen, and his heart beat loudly. " Hinata..." He whispers, dropping the '-chan' and returns the hug. They stay that way for a little while, until Hinata pulls away, bangs hiding her eyes.

" um, it's getting a little late... Maybe I should head home." She mumbles, taking a small step back. She only got a little further before Naruto grabs her hand and forces her to sot on his knee.

" Don't go just yet... Please? I'll walk you home in a little bit but... Not yet. Just stay, please." He whispers, wrapping his arms around her like she was a teddy bear. Hinata blushes and does something she hasn't done in a loooong time... She faints. "Hinata! Oh Kami!" sighing, the blond picks up the girl bridal style and began walking in the direction of her home. While he is walking he glances down at the girl and is awed by her beauty. The moonlight washed over her features, turning her hair a pearly gray and her skin a light silver.

He knew if she opened those beautiful pearl eyes, she would dind him staring and either faint or just hit him really hard. And what excuse could he use then? ' oh, you got a bug on your face and I thought it was that one we once had to look for to find Sasuke-teme' yeah, uh no. Naruto grumbles opon arriving at the Hyuuga manor. Now, because of his pranking days, he knew a way past the guards.

Sneaking in was easy, but finding her room was difficult. Eventually, he found it. Naruto lays the girl on her bed, takes off her shoes and pulls the lavender covers up to her chin. Deciding it was a good idea to eacape before getting caught. He glances at Hinata and brushes a tray lock of hair of her cheek and bring his face closer to hers. Placing a gentle kiss on her forhead, Naruto smiles and takes his leave, vowing to repay her.

(+H€ л€ж+ daч)

Naruto approaches the springs outskirting the village, cocky grin in place. He had heard from Kiba that Hinata would be here today, doing some solo training. It was the perfect time to tell her the conclusion he came up with last night. Hoping to sneak up on her, Naruto hops from tree branch to tree branch, eyes darting around in hopes of spoting her. A flicker of movement caught his attention and Naruto closes in. When he arrives, he at first is confused. On the water Hinata was controlling the water and doing some sort of dance, but it was the same as that one mysterious girl's dance.

Slowly, the dots connect and Naruto falls out of the tree to land in the water. Hinata, surprised, squeals and falls in as well, causing her pnce dry swimsuit to become wet. " S-so that was you?!" he splutters, picking himself out of the water and turning towards the girl to help her up. A slight blush dusts his cheeks when he notices the purple tank-ini sticking to her curvy and robust figure.

" Um, y-yes... Why are you here Naruto-kun? Is something wrong?" She asks, taking his outstretched hand and pulling herslef to her feet. They walk over to a crop of rocks on the fringe of the spring and sat down, Hinata pulling out a towel and drys her hair before handing it to Naruto.

"Hinata, just call me Naruto. Actually, I did have something to tell you." His breathing began to grow shallow and his sky blue eyes met her pearly gray ones. " Hinata... After alot of thinking last night... I realized you have always been there for me, through thick and thin and well..." He gulps and bites his lip before continuing. " I realized that I... Llike you, as in, _like_ like you." He only say the girl blush a deep red before she faints.

When Hinata comea to, the first thing she sees is Naruto ataring down at her. It all comes rushing back and her vision blackens along the edges but it quickly clears. " Ah, you're okay. Um,so, what's your response?"he mutters, fiddling with hia fingers.

" I-I-I l-like you, t-too, N-Naruto." She stutters, glancing down at her hands. She couldn't believe it, this had to be some sick joke right? Or perhaps she was at home, sleeping. Yes that must be it.

" Then, will you... Be my girlfiend?" He ask, blushing furiously. Hinata just nods, not trusting herself to speak. " c-can I k-kiss you?" at this point his eyebrow is twitching, and his heart is jumping around in his chest. The girl squeaks in surprise but doesn't stop im when he began advancing. Her eyes squeezed shut and his flutter close. Their lips brush, sending shivers down their spines

Naruto kisses her again, only with a little more force. Her arm slings across his shoulders and her hand tangles in his wild hair, which is surprisingly soft. This drives him crazy and he pulls her closer by wrapping his arms around her waist. They part for air and he puts his forhead against hers, eyes half closed and a smile of contentment evident, Hinata's exprssion was similar, except she was blushing.

" Get dressed, Hinata. We're going on a date!" He declares, handing Hinata her jacket and capris. Giggling ( which Naruto find adorable) the girl obeys and turns toward the teen.

" Where?"

" Uh... Why not a ramen shop?" He asks sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. Hinata laughs and nods enthusiastically before leading the way to the nearest one. Naruto catches up and sneaks his hand with hers, entwining their fingers. The couple walk through the village, laughing loudly, catching many a peoples eyes. They saw the nine- tailed fox laughing and holding hands with the shy Hyuuga heiress. No, they decided that just because he had the demon inside, didn't mean that it was him. Many cheered, some whistled, and Naruto swore he heard people shout 'finally'.

Hinata is probably the best thing that ever happened to him, she cherred him up, gave him courage and hope and was starting to convince others tjat Naruto shouldn't be defined by something he had no control over, but by the size of his heart. And vise versa! Naruto gave Hinata a reaon to get stronger and keep fighting. And as the two held hands and order their ramen, everything just feels magical. Everything's Perfect.

**Done! This actually was based off a song a fellow named Shadyvox ( I love him so much) sang with Prince Whatever. Listen to his songs and just melt into oblivion. Hope you likes it, just thought that NaruHina should be written and that Naruto needed to have some emotional moment. First fanfic ( geez how many times do you hear that?) so don't flame too hard 'kay bros? Oh, before I forget, I do not own Naruto and if you don't know who does by now, crawl out from under your rock. Breath. It's called air, bakas!**

**~Hasta la Pasta!**


End file.
